


Chinese translation on "last action hero"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "last action hero"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [last action hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290830) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



幻影英雄　[第17號　猛獸]

那東西從樹梢掉下來，饒是軀體笨重龐大，動作卻靈巧得落地無聲；它就像螫伏暗處的猛獸，讓獵物措手不及。

毒液肯定發揮效用了，因為眼前一迷朦朧、胸口鼓動不休、傷口附近的皮膚熱可炙手。空氣潮濕鬱悶，幾乎讓人吸不進去；就算吸進去了也沒法攥得足夠的氧氣，因為空氣含有過多水份。他再也咬不住香煙，結果褲管被灼出洞來；他沒法控制出血量，結果樹葉叢木給潑上大片猩紅。他累得無法動彈，只能抵著粗糙的樹幹。

就是無法動彈，他還是能聽見劍士的怒吼，嗓音處處透露迫脅殺意；就是眼前一片迷濛，他也能看見對方全身繃緊、還有環繞對方身周的怒火殺氣。

「笨蛋。」他硬是擠出聲音來，胸膛怦然亂顫，感覺天旋地轉。「綠藻，你腦子進水了？快退開。」

一如所料，對方根本聽不進去，只把和道咬緊、一手緊握秋水，鬼徹則直直陷入巨蜘的身側。饒是如此，那頭蓄生卻依舊動作靈敏，咄咄逼人的直往他倆撲來──橫紋軀體長滿黑毛，異長八肢遍佈尖細利勾，巨蜘動作詭譎急促，暴躁而頑強。

山治渾身發寒劇顫，不由得閉上眼睛，呼吸居然更見艱難。他試著站起身來，可是渾身泛力，連頭也抬不起來；待他總算抬起沉重眼簾時，卻嚇得腦裏一片空白，只能暗地慶幸自己的聲帶無法如常運作，否則他的慘叫聲就要遍佈整個島嶼了。

巨蜘橫空掠過草叢，血盆巨口赫然大張，就在他們的正前方，跟索隆距離不過幾尺。劍士昂然對視猛獸，森寒劍身劃出兩抹亮弧；後方的山治卻清楚看見對方臂上深可見骨的血痕，他知道那傷痕跟自己胸前的傷口同出一轍，都是被巨蜘那副手臂長短的獠牙剖傷的。

「綠……藻……」他拼命擠出聲音，對方只匆匆轉頭瞄他一眼，瞬間又回頭面對廝殺目標。那巨蜘正足不沾地的迅速迫近。

「別亂動，廚子。」索隆沉聲道，山治卻偏偏不顧一切的要站起身來，最終只落得手腳抽搐、四肢麻痺的下場。

一切都快得不及掩耳，他受蜘毒影響的昏沉腦袋根本轉不過來；他只知道，自己再次睜開眼睛時，那頭蓄生已經不在了。砰的一聲巨響，一坨似乎剛缺了性命的超巨型噁心墨黑東西就摔在他的身旁，大攤腐臭微溫的亮綠液體漫天彌散，濺上樹叢、也兜頭濺了他一身。細條鋒利的東西在上方的藤蔓搖搖欲墮，那東西的長度要比他高出兩倍，怎麼看都像那蓄生的肢體。他的嘴巴愣愣地一張一合，卻發不出一點聲音來，呼吸也戛然而止。

索隆把陷入墨黑東西的鬼轍收回，然後一跛一跛的蹣跚走過來。「嘿，廚茲……」劍士有點口齒不清：「別隨便掛掉。」

山治目前一片迷濛，聲帶也因無邊懼意無法運作，只能茫然瞪著前方。索隆跌坐在他的身旁，肩頭重重撞上他的，居然把他的呼吸撞得回復過來。

「警告你喔，混蛋。」索隆的聲音逐漸變得朦朧不清：「我折騰了……那麼陣子……總算宰了那蓄生……救了你這廢柴……你可別隨便……掛掉……」

耳裏聽著索隆的嗓音，胃裏卻翻騰扭曲起來，他只來得及勉強翻過身子，胃酸就沿著食道灼燒而上，稀哩嘩啦的不住嘔吐。他瞄瞄眼前那坨黑不溜秋的東西，居然看見那堆滾圓滾圓的黑眼睛，也看到那散落一地的巨蜘屍體，胃裏又鼓譟不安的折騰起來了。他隱約感到誰有結實大掌撫上自己的項背，卻無法壓止全身筋肉劇顫。

「喬巴……很快……來了……」山治嗆咳得幾乎岔不過氣來，只能隱約聽見對方說道：「很快……隨時……撐著……」

他流了一地鮮血，濺了一身巨蜘殘骸，體內還流遍蜘毒，致命倦意緩緩從骨子滲出。可是索隆還是喋喋不休。「很快……」

「呃。」山治不住乾嘔喘息，胃液膽汁瘋狂侵蝕他的咽喉，讓他的胸膛的劇痛更見猛烈。他不經意地舔舔乾涸刺痛的唇，舌尖卻炸出一陣酸苦腥臭的感覺，只得顫著雙手猛擦嘴巴，手卻沾上黏稠的綠色液體。他忍不住又乾嘔得渾身抽搐，索隆重重拍著他的背項。

「沒事，可怕的蜘蛛消失了。」

「去你的。」他誠心誠意的咒罵。「西服全毁，還真是感……謝你了。還有該……該死的蜘毒……」胃裏不住翻騰，腦袋卻昏沉得教他搖搖欲墮；睫間髮叢的黏液漸漸乾涸凝結，他只得努力忽視那種可怕的感覺。

「我知道……」索隆說道：「不過……喬巴……」

「睏了……」他確實從沒如此疲乏過，於是他允許自己閉上眼睛，也免得看到這種噁心的情境；他軟趴趴的半靠著對方，身子覺得忽冷忽熱窒息睏乏，剛才在周身流轉的腎上腺素悉數消失了。

「我也是……」索隆哼道，然後一頭槌讓他睜開眼睛。「但、喬巴……」

「但、喬巴……」他惺忪的喘道：「喬巴、喬巴、喬巴……」

「快好了……別睡……別死。不過一點小毒而已。」

「才一點小毒而已……」

「嗯。別睡……」

「嗯……你也別睡。」

「不行，想睡了。」

「別睡，混蛋……」

「我是……救命恩人哪……」

「混蛋。」

「去你的。我能保持清醒……起碼能比你撐得久。」

「比比看……綠藻頭君。」

「比就比。這就開始……鼾──」

「……媽的。」

 

END


End file.
